Solek, the 1st attempt
by Ri-Ri Ray
Summary: This is the story of Solek, the Winged Wolf, son of the God Wolfbane and an alpha, Lista. This is the first attempt and the story HAS been changed coz i added new characters coz im turnin it into a comic soon.Please review


**Solek**

**(1st attempt)**

_written by Rion B.Martin_

The wind howled through the night, carrying with it the echoes of life and death, the screeches and howls of the living and the screams of pain from the nearly deceased. It sped through the forests and valleys of Hyclan, chilling the hearts of the beings it passed with the tidings of change. Great trees groaned as the wildflowers danced with an unnatural ferocity and the usually still lakes quivered and rolled nervously, their inhabitants unnerved. As the wind started to gather speed, it passed over a clearing in which a dark shape stood silently. It slowed briefly over the figure, seeming to contemplate something, then carried on its way. It passed over the rest of the clearing, causing the rowan trees to sigh. Suddenly, it disappeared, leaving the night air silent and still. Below the place where the wind had dispersed, a shape was making its way through the trees. 

The animal was weaving through the undergrowth, its paws lightly touching the ground, hardly leaving any evidence of its passing. It held its tail erect, not allowing it to brush the leaves on either side. The animal paused suddenly and looked up through a break in the trees. Its golden eyes gazed at the two moons above it, the blue and the white, and seemed to sigh.

The light that reflected from the two orbs illuminated the wolfs fur. The coat was golden, invaded by light grey fur and seemed to shine in the moon's glow.

Leaves rustled ahead of the wolf as it made its way through the undergrowth but it was determined to reach its destination, wherever that was. It never even hesitated as it leapt over the bushes in front of it; it never even fell out of step. It didn't even look back to see the chemelfer that fled to the safety of the trees.

Something was drawing the she-wolf towards it. She was unsure of what it was but nevertheless she had slipped away from her sleeping pack, ignoring the felling of dread within her conscience. She didn't know what would be waiting for her, whether it was death itself or some animal caught up in something, struggling to be freed. If it were the latter she would be very pleased with herself. She'd been eating a lot lately to sustain the life growing inside of her but it never seemed to be enough. She ran her tongue over the back of her teeth at the thought of finding an animal in its final death throes and increased her pace.

The unseen force that was pulling her suddenly ceased. She cocked her head to the side and sniffed the air around her. She couldn't smell any of the familiar scents of the prey she hunted and was mystified. She carefully made her way forward, every muscle in her body tense, ready to fight or flee at any sign of danger.

Suddenly, the she-wolf came upon a clearing within the trees. She could see the two moons clearly and she prayed to Tor And Ren that everything was all right. Her eyes scanned the glade and she could see no signs of what she was hoping to see.

She flinched violently as she heard a soft growling to the right of her. Great golden eyes were watching her closely. They belonged to an immense hulking shape that stood in the shadows of some rowan trees. It stepped forwards into the moonlight and the she-wolf gasped.

"Lista…"

The she-wolf wanted to flee, every fibre in her being was straining to, but she couldn't move. The creature's gaze held her in place she was helpless.

"Lista…" Every syllable was drawn out as the Shape Changer stepped out of the shadows.

"No! It can't be you!" Lista breathed.

"But, oh yes, it is me. You pray to the Goddesses but why am _I_ always left out? I'm every bit as important to your lives as they are. But poor old Wolfbane is _always_ excluded." He drew in air through his teeth making Lista shiver.

Wolfbane looked down at the she-wolf and studied her features. His golden eyes filmed over and his skin began to crawl as a vision sprang to his mind. He saw the moon of Tor in his mind's eye, being blacked out by a vast shape and he was pleased. He shook his head slightly and returned to the present.

Wolfbane sauntered up to Lista and looked deep into her proud eyes. The she-wolf held her breath, keeping back a whimper. 

"So… _you_ are the one to carry them."

"What?" Lista's eyes widened in surprise. She had believed herself dead as soon as she'd laid eyes on the Evil One. "No…" Her eyes flashed as she realised the meaning of his words. "No, I can't, my mate. What would he say if he knew? What would he do?" She shook her handsome head and looked back into his pale yellow eyes. "No! I can't, and I won't."

"Well then… it looks like I'll have to compromise, seeing as your mate has already given himself unto you." Lista's ears pricked up in disbelief. A wolf-god, who could of simply just destroyed the life growing inside her, was going to make a _deal_ with her. It was unheard of.

Wolfbane leaned closer to the she-wolf, holding her gaze. Suddenly, he sprang at Lista and slashed open her muzzle with his teeth. The she-wolf glared at him.

"Why?" She snarled. "What have I done?"

"Nothing." The wolf laughed and looked down at the cowering Varg. "Are you going to retaliate or are you going to cower there like a stupid Lera?"

Lista couldn't take anymore. She wanted to return to her pack, to her mate, and because Wolfbane was the only thing in her way, she charged him. Wolfbane stood his ground and didn't even flinch as the wolf drew blood from his neck. The god towered over the she-wolf and watched as a droplet of his blood fell slowly into the open wound on her muzzle. He stepped forward and snuffed the wound, which proceeded to close before their very eyes.

"It is done."

Lista looked up at the Evil One in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"My cud will be born to you and you will know _exactly_ who he is. And don't worry, I won't rob my _mate_ of her other cubs." He looked down at her and added, almost slyly, "Enjoy motherhood."

With that, Wolfbane turned his back on Lista and exited the clearing. He shimmered and in his place a raven took wing and soared into the night sky.

Lista dropped her head and stared at the ground. The she-wolf sniffed the place where the wolf-god had stood. Absently, she started batting a rock along the forest floor and grimaced.

"Farewell, Wolfbane," she muttered and returned to her unknowing pack. As she approached, Teek's white coat reflected the moonlight as the albino twitched in his sleep. Lista padded over to her mate, Tresk, and looked down at his peaceful face. His tattered ear swayed in the breeze and his thickly furred tail swept the floor whilst he dreamt. She settled down beside him and finally let the weariness of the day wash over her like a flood.

Kiche was the first wolf up at dawn. Her bones had never been the same since the cliff incident. She made her over way to Verix and nudged the younger she-Varg in the side. Verix growled softly and pawed at the nurse's muzzle.

"You okay, Kiche?" Verix grinned as she sat up. "Shall we sneak up on Nost and Teek? You should still be up for it, even at your age."

"You think you know _all _the tricks, don't you, Verix. Watch and learn." Kiche dropped down onto her belly and crawled through the undergrowth towards the males who were sleeping side by side. As she got closer she marvelled at the sight of the Sikla. She'd never seen an albino in her life and had travelled far in her lifetime. She felt protective of the young Varg and made sure he was well looked after. Kiche looked back to make sure Verix was watching. The she-wolf was watching all right, her tongue lolling out as she grinned at the old one.

Kiche managed to get behind the two wolves without disturbing them. She waited a while longer, the muscles of her lean body tense and quivering with anticipation. Finally, she sprang and landed right in the middle of the two males. A great snarling arose, as the wolves were shocked into reality. Nost whirled round and grabbed the nurse's left foreleg but before he could do any real damage, Verix rushed him, knocking him over.

Lista and Tresk woke up with a start and raced over to the sounds of the skirmish. When they arrived, Nost was standing away from the rest, his ego bruised, growling and muttering to himself, while Teek was lying on his side in a daze with the two she-wolves stood over him.

Tresk snarled in frustration. "What happened here? Lista and I thought we were under attack."

Kiche stepped forward, avoiding the Alpha's gaze.

"Well, I think I am right in saying that Verix and I thought it would be a good idea to rouse those two," she nodded her head towards Nost and Teek. "And start scouting ahead to find a suitable den for our Alphas."

Tresk looked towards Nost, who was still growling, and then towards Teek who was now attempting to sit up. He knew very well what the nurse had done and smiled slightly. He nuzzled Lista and licked the nurse's muzzle, for he was fond of the old she-wolf.

"Very well. We'll start off now; it shouldn't take us too long to find somewhere suitable. Nost." The reddish wolf looked up. "You'll scout ahead and make sure there are no other packs in our territory. Also, keep an eye out for the signs."

Nost nodded slowly and slunk of towards the northern reaches of the forest. Teek watched him go, relieved that he wasn't the one to go ahead that day for he knew the weather was going to be rough.

Lista looked at the remaining pack members, pausing to look at each of their faces. Teek, with his pure white fur and reddish-pink eyes, Kiche, with the reddish smudge beneath her left eye that looked so much like a bloodied tear, Verix, her sister whose most distinguished feature was her left eye that had remained closed since birth, Colbalt, the dark beta, her son Vern, the golden wolf, Krellis, her daughter who looked so much like her father and finally on Tresk. She gazed lovingly at the wolf who had fought so passionately and savagely to win her heart. She took in his tattered right ear, his bright golden eyes and his scar, which he had received from a love rival, and sighed.

Tresk, realising he was being watched, met her gaze and smiled. He was happy at the knowledge she was to have his cubs and was blissfully unaware of his mate's secret. The Dragga turned north and led the pack after Nost, who was long gone by then, the wolves loping gait carrying him tirelessly on.

Nothing eventful happened that sun. The pack just travelled on and on far beho9iind Nost, stopping every now and again to drink from the streams flowing down from the mountains to the Great Lake, known also as Past Lake to the wolves.

Lista was exhausted by the end of the day for the wind had been raging, trying to tug her off course. She was glad to stop under the sheltering trees and be able to just listen to the wind howling through the canopy. She dropped to the ground and closed her eyes, listening to the voices of her pack.

Kiche was also pleased with the shelter because her old bones and muscles were aching terribly. She walked over to Lista and sat down beside the Drappa. She muttered to herself about the pains of old age, all the while pawing at the she-wolf next to her.

"Don't get old, Lista, because you _will_ regret it. Listen to an old she-Varg and heed her words."

Lista laughed quietly at the nurse's words, content to listen to Kiche's ramblings.

"Look after the cubs when they are born for _they_ are your future and don't let them come to harm." Kiche paused and looked up at the other three Vargs. They were young and powerful, in the prime of life, unlike her. She thought back to her youth when she had brought down her first stag with her original pack. She had been no more than two summers old. This had been before her parents had driven out herself and her siblings. "Lastly, remember to stick together. It's the only way a pack can survive."

"What was that Kiche?" Tresk had wandered over to see that his mate was all right after the journey. She seemed to be tiring much more easily now she was with cubs.

"Nothing, just the talk of an old Varg, Tresk."

The Dragga licked Lista's muzzle affectionately and settled himself down a little way from the she-wolves and promptly went to sleep.

The pack settled down for the night, though Verix and Teek stayed awake long into the night, talking quietly to one another.

The stars shone in the unseen night sky and the white moon was half full. The wind carried on roaring through the canopy, a lullaby to the wolves below.

Meanwhile, Nost was still on the move. The wolf's day had been a lot more hectic than the rest of his packs. He too had been buffeted by the winds onslaught and had almost been crushed by an immense oak tree that had been felled by the wind. Luckily, he had paused to sniff at a concealed rabbit warren that had saved his life. He had been travelling all day, rarely stopping to drink. Energy coursed through his body and the wolf felt that he could go on forever.

Earlier that day, he had come across a female lynx who had snarled at him because he had been close to her hidden litter. Nost had kept as far away from her as possible whilst keeping her in sight. Nost knew that lynxes were the wolves' deadliest adversary because as well as having sharp teeth, they were also the owners of lethal claws that could tear effortlessly through a wolf's flesh.

Afterwards it was easy going for Nost. He kept within hearing distance of the stream and searched for the place Lista and Verix had described to him. So far he'd had no luck but his tireless paws carried him on.

Throughout the night Nost ran as his pack slept, catching brief glimpses of the night sky and the moons through breaches in the canopy. Seeing the white moon set him off thinking about Tor, the wolves' goddess of the white moon. Of how she had mated with the sun god, Fenris, and in doing so had created Hyclan on which he lived. Of Dammam and Va, the first wolves, and also of Fren, one of their many children, who was always outsmarting Fenris and was loved by Tor. The stories lifted his spirits and kept him going.

As dawn approached, Nost prayed to Fenris and asked him for his in finding Lista and Verix's old den. He made his way closer to the stream, listening to it as it travelled towards Past Lake, the lake that was revered by the Putnar, the hunters, for it was known that if they drunk from its waters they would see visions.

The wolf stopped at the stream and drank. He kept an eye on the other bank and spied a red deer hind and her young fawn. He watched as the hind dropped her head to drink unaware of the wolf's presence. He tensed and nervously licked his nose. The hind and the fawn were still oblivious of his presence even when he leapt lightly across the stream and sped over to the pair.

The hind whipped up her head and finally saw the wolf. She took flight, her two-day-old fawn following behind her.

Nost gave chase. The power within his limbs pleased him as he weaved through the trees behind the deer, the smell of fear trailing behind them urging him on. The hind pulled further and further ahead, the adrenalin rushing through her body giving her speed. Her fawn was now struggling to keep up with her. The wolf bounded closer and closer, he distance between himself and the fawn closing rapidly.

Finally, the fawn stumbled and Nost took his chance. He sprang the space between them and landed on the fawn, whose legs buckled beneath it, sending the wolf over its back. Nost recovered himself and snarling grabbed the fawn's neck in his jaws. His sight misted over as the bloodlust took over him. He bit down harder and relished in the metallic taste of the fawn's lifeblood as it gushed into his maw from its jugular vein.

The fawn bleated feebly for its mother as she looked on through the trees, her brown eyes sorrowful.

Nost shook his great head, breaking the fawn's neck, releasing it from the world. He dropped the fawn's body and set about ripping open its soft belly with his teeth, its organs flowed freely out of the torn skin, spilling onto the dewy grass.

When the bloodlust finally left Nost, the wolf looked around and found himself in the clearing Verix and Lista had described to him three suns earlier. He looked forlornly at the dead fawn and dragged the carcass under a bush, so the scavengers wouldn't find it. He headed east at the rowan tree as the she-wolves had told him and within minutes found the den.

Nost breathed a sigh of relief and, after scenting the air, made his way back to the pack.

Miles ahead of Nost, the pack had awakened and had started to follow his scent trail again. Only that morning, as the sun had started to rise over the horizon, Teek had stumbled upon a pheasant's nest and had slaughtered the family of nine and, after consuming two of the chicks himself, he took the corpses back to Lista to keep her strong in her pregnancy. The rest of the pack looked on as she devoured the deceased family, their mouth's watering.

Tresk was at the head of the pack whilst Kiche brought up the rear.

It suddenly started to rain, the droplets crashing through the canopy and falling on to the backs of the wolf pack. The guard hairs on their bodies prevented them from being soaked right away.

Teek shook his coat in mild annoyance as Verix sniggered behind him.

"What's so funny Verix?" the Sikla asked wearily.

"Nothing much, it's just that, you know, there's no point shaking off, you're only going to get soaked again." The she-wolf drew level with Teek and grinned at him.

Teek shook himself again.

"Does it really matter to you what I do with myself Verix?"

"Yes, it does. Especially when you're the one who's being soaked by the knock off water of a _supposed_ pack member."

The albino flicked his ears in irritation and fell behind the she-wolf. Verix looked round in surprise and stopped. She waited for Teek to draw level with her again and nudged his shoulder.

"What's wrong Teek?" she asked softly.

"Nothing."

"Aww, come on Teek, you can tell me." She nudged him again.

Teek swung towards her and glared angrily into her eyes.

"There's nothing to tell!" he snarled.

Verix looked away from him, terrified at the sudden hatred that poured out of the Sikla. The albino seemed to have a black aura surrounding him.

Lista turned round as she sensed the unrest within her pack. She waited for the others to catch up. She caught her sister's nervous glance and the haunted look in Teek's eyes. As Kiche drew level with the Drappa she looked confused. Lista fell into step with the nurse.

"Do you know what just happened?"

Kiche looked at the Drappa and shook her head.

"I think it stared off as a joke… I don't know if something offended him or not." She watched the hindquarters of the albino as he walked ahead of them. "We don't know that much about his life before he met us, so it could be anything." She twitched her tail hesitantly. "You felt it didn't you?"

The Drappa nodded slowly. She was thinking of Wolfbane and of the power that had seeped from his soul. It had been similar to the hatred of Teek but had been more suffocating. She whispered to Kiche to keep an eye on the two Vargs and made her way back to the head of the pack.

Tresk glanced at his mate as she rejoined him. She looked distant and her eyes seemed to be unfocused.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. The she-wolf hardly acknowledged the question and carried on walking. Tresk moved closer to her. "Lista?"

Lista slowly looked round at the sound of her name.


End file.
